Childhood Memories
by Fire Princess007
Summary: Its just Alexis,Syrus,Aster,Jazz,Zane,and Atticus when they where kids. Much better than how it sounds. Few Alexis x Zane,Atticus x OC,Syrus x OC moments.
1. Intro

Tomboy951753:hey guys I' new to this so tell me if I need improvement.

I don't own yu-gi-oh gx

Childhood memories

"Hey guys did you see my blanky?"

"Ahhh….Sy why do you have a blanky?"asked the brown haired boy

"For once Jaden is right slacker,don't you think your to old for that"Chazz said

"Sy you had that since I met you"alexis said

"We were only 7 Lex besides Jasmine said you still have Mr.Bear."Syrus replied

"Wait a minute you guys knew each other since you were kids."Chazz and Jaden asked at the same time.

"Hey all three of us."Jazz said.We could tell you guys about it tomorrow if you want,I could bring Mindy.

Sure why not I could allway laugh at a kid slacker.

Ok.

Tomboy951753:Iknow what your going to say sucky,but cut me some slack I'm new at this.

Kevin:I know it was and you're my older sister.I'm so ashamed.

Tomboy951753:Shut Up!!!!Please R&R.Remember monkies and bunnies will rule the world!


	2. How we met

Tomboy951753:Wow people really read the story

Kevin:I know and I thught it was kinda bad.

Tomboy951753:Do you want me to give you another wedgie?!

Kevin:But you have great ideas.

Tomboy951753:Thank You!!!I do not own yu-gi-oh gx

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we get this over with"said Chazz

"Ok as soon as Alexis and her girls get here"said Hassleberry

"Were here."said Jazz

"But before we start we need to go over a few people.Cindy,Oliver,Vanessa,Vicky,Tyrone,Alexa,Nikki,Alex,Walter,Drew,and Danny.Miley and Oliver are mine Jazz,and Sy's best friend.Vanessa Truesdale is Sy's cousin and my best friend.Alexa is Cindy's older sister and Atticus and Zane's best friend,so is Tyrone.Nikki and Alex are my other older brothers and Walter,Andrew we call him Drew,and Danny are my little brothers.Vicky is my cousin,and don't forget Aster was apart of our childhood."said Alexis

"Okay so can you guys start now?'asked Jaden

"I would like to know how you and Syrus met."told Bastion

**Flashback 1st Day of Second grade**

"Come on Aster its a brand new school year can't you at least pretend to be excited!"begged Alexis

"Fine."replied Aster"where is everybodyelse?"

"Vicky and Jasmine are picking out new outfits,Cindy is probably doing more math,Oliver should be here soon,and Vanessa is bringing her cousins to school because they just moved over here."

"Have you ever met them,and did your hair get blonder?"asked Aster

"No and I think my hair did"(In my storyAlexis has blond hair and glasses.)

"Alexis Aster over here."

"Ohh hey Oliver"said Alexis"Do you know where everybody is?"

"No clue"Bringgg"Theres the bell.We should get to class.What room do you guys have?I got #6."

"I got #7and so did Lex and Cin,Vicky and Jazz got#8,and Vanessa got #6.We should get goin'."

**In Classroom #7**

"Okay class we have a new student to our school.Syrus Truesdale.Alexis,Aster,and Cindy would you please show Syrus around?"

"Of course we will."

**Later at lunch**

"So Syrus your cousin is Vanessa right?'asked Alexis

"Hey."

"So I guess you'll see alot of us.Do you have any siblings?"asked Cindy

"He has a older brother named Zane.He's in the4th grade."said Vanessa who just came.

"Well I hope he doesn't met my brother Atticus."

"Why?"

"Lets just say he's a pain in the neck."

"Too late they just dueled,and Zane won,big surprise."said Vanessa

Jasmine says"It looks like there making friends."

**After school at Vanessa,Syrus,and Zane's house**

"This is so cool.You and your brother moved in with Vanessa,so now we live next door to each other."

"So where does everyone else live?"asked Syrus

"I live next door with my 6 brothers,Oliver lives next to the lighthouse because his parents are Marine Bioligists,Aster lives right next to the school ,Cindy and her older sister Alexa live in a beachhouse,Jazz and Vicky live down the street.and Vicky is my cousin."said Alexis "Well I got to go now,bye Vanessa,Sy."

"Bye"Syrus and Vanessa said at the same time time.Zane walks though the door

"So big bro did you make any new friends?"

"Yes, Atticus Rhodes."replied Zane"I'm going to my room."

"Ok"

**End of Flashback**

"So thats how you guys met?"asked Jaden

"Yup"said Alexis,Sy,and Jazz.

* * *

Tomboy95175:I'm finally done with chapther 2

Kevin:You did good Big Sis.

Tomboy951753:Thanx.Please R&R


	3. Terrible Day

**Tomboy:**Sorry about the bad grammar and the ocs.I just went back to school 2 1/2 weeks ago.I do not own yu-gioh gx,I only own my ocs.

* * *

"Ok,so now you guys know how we met right?"asked Syrus. 

Chazz,Bastion,Mindy,and Hasselberry all nodded.

"We should probably go in order so you don't get mixed up"said Jasmine"The next one should be that terrible day."

"You just have to bring that day up don't you?"asked Alexis

**Flashback two weeks after the first day of 2nd grade**

"Lex hurry up were goin' be late for school!"

"Since when did you care about school?Man where is it?"

"Wheres what?"asked Zane

"My deck.I allways keep it on my nightstand."

"You duel?"asked Zane

"I'm the one how taught Atticus."replied Alexis

"Does it have Cyber Blader in it?"asked Syrus

"Hey how'd you know?"

"Its downstairs on the kitchen conter."

"..."

"Can we please go now?'said Vanessa

"Thats right I need to talk to Lex."said Atticus

"I'm right here."

"I mean Alexa."

"Ohh"

"Okay lets go"said Zane

**Later at school with Zane and Atticus**

"Did you guys get the math homework?"asked Alexa"It was totally hard."

"I have to agree,it was pretty hard."replied Zane

"Not to me,it was really easy."stated Atticus

"Oh hey,I forgot,he pretends to be dumb,but he's realy smart."said Alexa

"Ahh why?"

"Because I hate being smart."

"Ok then."

**Meanwhile with Alexis,Syrus,and Aster**

"I can't believe we had to run a mile today for P.E.!"exclamed Syrus

"Normal day to us."said Cindy while reading a math book.

"Why are you reading a math?"asked Aster

"Just let her read."said Alexis

**Room #6 with Vanessa and Oliver**

"Hey Vanessa."

"Mmm"

"You don't seem as shy as you use to be."

"I know Zane and Sy told me that."

**Library with Jasmine and Vicky**

"I can't believe how much you and Alexis look alike!"

"Duh were cousins."

"...Do you want to come over my house alter school?"

"Sure"

**7:34 P.M. at the lighthouse**

Zane's pov

I was walking to the lighthouse.I wanted some fresh air.

"Alexis,what are you doing here?"

"Just getting some fresh air."

"Were you just crying?"I asked "Did somthing happen?"

sniffles"My mom died,just now."

Before I knew it she broke down and started crying.I held her and tried calming her down,I could feel myself blushing while holding her.When she finally calmed down I took her back home.The funareal was two days after that.

**End of flashback**

"Mam,I 'm truly sorry bout' that."said Hasselberry

"Thank you.Chazz are you crying?"

"No."

"Wow,Alexis I'm really sorry."said Jay

"Really,really sorry."said Bastion

* * *

**Kevin:**Is it just me or did you just do fluff?!

**Tomboy951753:**Mmm,I know.That was very new to me.Please R&R.


	4. I got the part

**Tomboy951753:**Weee,I'm on chapter 4.

**Kevin:**Ohh,is this the chapter where Atticus and Z

**Tomboy951753:**Shhh idiot.Don't spoil it,and plus I'm not doing that yet.

**Kevin:**Well then hurry up.I like that one.

**Tomboy951753:**Remember I do not own yu-gi-oh gx or Casper Meets Wendy.

* * *

"Okay now I'm picking the next flashback."said Lex 

"Kay then"said Mindy

**Flashback (middle of second grade)saturday**

Everybody was at Vanessa,Syrus,and Zane's house.Zane,Vanessa,Syrus,Vicky,Aster,Jasmine,Oliver,Cindy,Tyrone,Alexa,and Atticus.Now your probably asking where the hell is Alexis!Well so is everyone else.

"Atticus,Vicky are you sure you don't know where Alexis is?"asked Cindy

"Yes we have no clue where she is,and why are you asking us?"stated Vicky

"Well maybe because your her cousin and Atticus your her older brother."said Syrus.

"Now are you absoulutly positive you don't know where she is?asked Vanessa

"I'm positive that I have no clue where she is.I didn't even see her this morning."replied Atticus

"Maybe she's at the skatepark skateboarding or the beach surfing."remarked Oliver while looking outside the window."Besides those are her favorite places to go."(AN:More girls should skateboard.)

"Maybe we should split up."said Tyrone

"For once the boy has a good idea."satated Alexa

"Okay then Atticus,Alexa,Cindy,and Oliver check at the skatepark.Tyrone,Vicky,Jasmine,and Syrus look at her house.Vanessa,Aster,and I will check the beach.We'll met up at Atticus's house in 30 minutes."said Zane

**The skatepark**

"Lexi,where are you little sis?"screamed Atticus

"What if she ran away?"asked Alexa

"Why would she run away?"asked Cindy

"Maybe its because our mom died.Out of everyone in our family she took it the hardest."

"What if she's at my parents resaerch lab?Her pet dolphin Bubbles does live there."said Oliver

"Oliver why didn't you think of that in the first place?!You and Alexis known each other since you were 4!"Yelled Cindy

"Lets just go."said Alexa

"But it's goin' take us a while."remarked Atticus

**Nikki,Alex,Atticus,Alexis,Walter,Drew,and Danny's house**

"Ok guys we should start by looking in Alexis's room."stated Tyrone

"Come on her room is this way."said Jasmine and Vicky

"So...just start looking everywhere her room is huge."said Tyrone

"I know Alexis is a girl,but she doesn't seem to be the kind of person to have a stuffed animal bear."remarked Syrus

"Oh thats Alexis's Beary the Bear also called Mr.Bear.Her mom gave it to her when she was born which means she's more attached to it now then ever before."said Vicky

While Vicky and Syrus were talking Jasmine and Tyrone were looking for Alexis in the huge house.

"We couldn't find her."said Tyrone

"We looked thouth the whole house."Jasmine added

"Then lets just stay here."

**The beach**

"Alexis where are you?This is not funny."yelled Zane

"Hey Aster did you see her surfing?"asked Zane

"No luck."he replied

I couldn't find her either."Vanessa said"Lets hope the oters had more luck than we did."

**Reseach Center**

"Hey mom and dad,has Alexis been around here?"asked Olver

"I didn't see her this whole day,but when you see her can you tell her that Bubbles is pregnet?said Oliver's mom

"Ok then,bye mom I'll see you later."

"Bye sweetie"

**Vanessa,Syrus,and Zane's house**

"Any luck?"Vanessa asked Atticus,Alexa,Olive,and Cindy.

"Nope"

"Hi you guys."said Alexis

"Hey Lex"Syrus said sadly

"ALEXIS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"everyone screamed togerther

"Where the hell were you?We were woried sick Lexi!"stated Zane being rather nevous because of his little crush.He had no clue what to do about it.

"Zane why are you staring at me,and I was at a audition.I told Atticus that last night."replied Alexis

death glares at Atticus from everyone except Alexis"Opps must have slipped my mind."Atticus said innocently"Bye the way Lexi what movie was it anyway?"

"Casper Meets Wendy,and if I get choosen I get to sing a song for the movie."

**Later that night at 8:33**

telehone rings

"Hello"said Alex

"Hello.I'm Steven Yates the guy who picks the actors for the upcoming movie Casper Meets Wendy.I called to tell you that Alexandra Joy Rhodes got the part of Wendy.She was the best actor and the best singer.we start shooting at the end of this August."

"Really!Thanks a bunch!"replied Alex"Hey you guys Alexis got the part!She got the part!"

"I did!Thats so awsome.When do we start shooting?"asked Alexis

"This August.He said you were the best singer and actor there."stated Alex

"Lexi you got the part!I'm going to tell Zane and Alexa."said Atticus

"I'll call Oliver,Vicky,and Jasmine to tell them.Ahh Atti can you tell them not to tell anyone else?"added Alexis

"Sure."

Alexis dialed the phone number to call Jasmine as she sees Atticus running though the door.

"Hello Jasmine."

"Hi Alexis"

I got the part!"

"You did thats awsome."

"I need to tell Oliver and Vicky now."

"Vicky is at my house.I'll tell her."

"Make sure you and Vicky don't tell anyone else."

"Okay.Bye."

"Bye"

Alexis was dialing the phone so fast because she wanted to tell Oliver so badly.

"hello"said Oliver's dad

"Hi may speak to Oliver?"asked Alexis

"Sure can I ask who's calling?"

"It's Alexis."

"Okay."

"Hello"said Oliver

"Hey Oliver I got the Part!"

"Thats great Lex!"

"Make sure you don't tell anyone."

"Sure.Bye"

"Bye"

'Okay now I need to call Aster'

"Hello Aster."

"Hey Lex."

"Guess what"

"You got the part of Wendy for the movie."

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess.I have to go now."

"bye"

"bye"

**End of flashback**

"So your that little girl from that movie."stated Mindy

"Typical Atticus to forget that."said Chazz

"Hey."

* * *

Kevin:Aren't you tired?

Tomboy951753:Of course I am.If you have any ideas for the flashbacks please tell me.R&R


	5. Beach

**Tomboy951753:**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

**Alexis's Pov**

I just finished my homework.Dr.Crowler really gave us alot of homework and double of that to Syrus,Jaden,and Chazz.All of a suden I had this erge that I should go outside for a walk.I slowly creept out my dorm making sure nobody heard or saw me.I wonder where I should go?Maybe I should just go to the beach.I use to love going there.

**Syrus's Pov**

I sat there stareing at ocean on the beach.I let the ocean breeze sway my hair back.Then I saw Alexis.

**Normal Pov**

"Sy do you mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all.So whats your excuse for coming here?"

"I just felt like coming here.How about you?"

"Same thing.Lex do you remember when Zane had a huge crush on you?"

"Hey and Atticus was so desperate to get Zane and I together he made me sleep with him when I was only 14."

"How'd that happen."asked Syrus

"I was at that prep school for duel acadamy were I met Chazz and Mindy.We were taking a field trip to duel acadamy then we had go on another field trip with the 2nd years and stayed in a hotel.Atticus drunked Zane."**

* * *

**

**Tomboy951753:**Sorry I had to cut this one short,but I can asure you the next one will be MUCH longer!

**Kevin:**Can you hurry up I want Zane and Atticus to humiliate themselves.

**Tomboy951753:**okay I will and plus that's not going to happen yet..Monkeys and Bunnies will rule thee world.


	6. Major Flashback part 1

**Fire Princess 007:**Are you guys ready to see i mean hear I mean read hey thats right read the most OOC thing that can happen to Zane?!?!

**Kevin:**It's funny.

**Fire Princess 007:**I don't own ygo gx.If I did Zane and Alexis would be together and DMG would have stayed with Syrus.

* * *

**_Recap_**

"Same thing.Lex do you remember when Zane had a huge crush on you?"

"Hey and Atticus was so desperate to get Zane and I together he made me sleep with him when I was only 14."

"How'd that happen."asked Syrus

"I was at that prep school for duel acadamy were I met Chazz and Mindy.We were taking a field trip to duel acadamy then we had go on another field trip with the 2nd years and stayed in a hotel. Atticus drunked Zane."

**Flashback Zane and Atticus's 1st year at Duel Acadamy Field Trip**

"Ok well thats all the rooms and parings, and rember your representing Duel Acadamy so be on your best behoiver here at Domino. That would be all." stated Shappard.

"Well looks like Chazz has his own room, his 'possy' is sharing a room, Atticus and Zane, Alexa and I ,you and Mindy" Alexis told Jasmine.

"Speaking of Mindy, where is she?" asked Jasmine

"Don't know. I'm goin' to put my stuff away."

"I'll acompny you." said Zane

"Okay."

"Hey Jazz get over here." said Atticus

"Ohhh There you guys are." replied Jasmine

"I have the most guenis plan! Alexa and I sleep together." exclaimed Atticus

"Atticus, I love you and all, but I don't love you that much. Now I belive Alexis, you are a pervert." said Alexa worried.

"I prefer the term 'Ladies' Man' and I meant we share a room so Alexis and Zane have to share a room. Maybe we can take away one of their beds, and drunk them."

"No offence Atticus, but doesn't that seem like a bad idea? You know making Alexis and Zane share a bed and get drunk. I'm okay with them sharing a room, but the other stuff is just crazy!" Mindy said raising her voice a little bit while talking causing heads to turn to her.

"Okay Mindy lets go to our room. Were on level 3 in room 324."Jasmine told Mindy.

"We should probably get going too, and we better tell Alexis and Zane about the new room arangements." Atticus stated while he and Alexa were heading toward the second elevator.

"Do you think they would be mad, Atticus?"Alexa asked

"Zane I'm not so sure about, be Alexis has a temper so..." Atticus suddenly had a blank look on his face. "I need to go pee, bad!"

**Level 5 by room 544 and 543**

Atticus was jumping up and down like an idiot trying to hold his pee. It kinda looked like he was doing a dance or jumping for joy.

"Hey Atticus, which bed do you want because it..."

"Move it Zane, I got to go pee!" Atticus sceamed cutting off Zane.

"I'm not even sure if were related." Alexis said

Alexa started to speak "Hmm, neither am I Alexis. Well Atticus and I are going to share a room, which means you and Zane have to share a room." Alexa waited for Alexis to start screaming, being heard from hell.

"How is that bad? I feel bad for you. Atticus snores and sometimes talks in his sleep or sleep walks. I think I'm lucky." Alexis said.

"Ahhh shit, my zipper's stuck! Can one of you help me out?" asked Atticus

"Ummm well Alexis is your sister so I bet she'll be happy to help you out. And Zane is a guy so..."

"Alexa, your on your own this time. Bye." said Zane

"See ha Alexa." Alexis said

"Somebody better help me! I still really need to go pee!" Atticus screamed

"Oh god. Atticus if you try anything I'll kill you!"

"Lexa hurry up or I'm goin' pee in my pants!"

**Room 544**

"That was extremly wierd. Don't you think Lexi?" Zane asked Alexis.

"You should see him at home. He really does pee in his pants and he always has to go to the bathroom. Probably because he has a small blater."

"Oh god."

"Wha..." Alexis stoped midway in her sentence, staring at the absolutly perfect room, except for on minor flaw.

* * *

Fire Princess 007: Ha I got a cliffe. Finally too. Sorry for not updating, I had like at least 7 tests and 9 quizs.


End file.
